112112-24-hours-right
Content ---- ---- ---- How are they looking Anlath? I'm sure they're filled to the brim. I was surprised to see that it could take up to 24hours, while not downplaying the complexity of the process, i'm surprised it takes so long given that it's a software, automated and tested. | |} ---- Congestion is increasing the delay. In a normal scenario (like before we announced the free transfers), moving a character was a matter of minutes. But obviously after making transfers free, many players wanted to transfer at the same time so transfer time increased dramatically. | |} ---- I suspected so. I get the impression pretty much anyone not on Ascendancy, Pergo or Hazak are in the queue :) | |} ---- Oh, there is an easy way to solve that. Create a new stickied thread, copy my next sentence, paste it in the post box, and click "post". "Guys, to thank our most faithful players, for 2 characters you don't move using the free transfers, you will be rewarded with a life-sized poster of a pin-up of the species of your choice (that includes a pin-up of Kit Brinny as well)!" Watch as all the problems are solved. | |} ---- Good idea, but think about the QQ threads by people who already transferred their only two characters. :lol: | |} ---- ---- Yep, there will always be QQ thread about any change. The only thing they can do is try to decide which change will bring the least amount of QQ :P | |} ---- XD Why would you transfer such a low leveled character? lol You could have rolled on the server and checked it out :p I'm sure the queue line for transfer is very big. Who ever is in charge of that is going to have a busy day today, and probably rest of the week. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm sure it'll get there. I xfered 2 toons about an hour after it was announced and last time I checked (about an hour ago) they were still not transferred. Doesn't really matter to me at the moment anyway since work. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- They're aware of the delays chap - Cougar mentioned that they need to make a small fix to get some characters moving, but it's a priority and a true hotfix when it does live (no downtime). | |} ---- We are hanging in there. We don't have much choice do we? But its still taking a huge time. I understand why and I accept it. But saying out loud its taking time kinda help me feel betters haha, ik selfish but still true. | |} ---- ---- As we get more information, we'll be sure to keep you updated on everything that's going on with the transfers. Thanks! | |} ---- ---- Other then its done, there is only one information I would really love to have. Can I expect to play with my char in a near future (like in 2-3 hours) or will I have to wait for another 24h+. Right now im doing a pause in my other game every so and then to see if its finaly done and its getting quite annoying. So its would be great if you could tell us how the queue is going for those who wait for more then 24h now. I know, another selfish demand, you have no obligation to answer it, but its would be greatly appreciated. | |} ---- ---- ---- I have the same issue with one of my characters. And I'm all right with all my characters being locked, a nice opportunity to roll a new alt. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm going to guess here that it's a bug that didn't lock the character properly. Just to be safe I would not log in to that character if trying to transfer again says it's "busy". | |} ---- ---- That is because you have not qualified for all the stuff for the transfer. You need less than 40p, No pending mail, no pending auctions, Not a leader of any circles or a leader of a guild. Or else you it lets you log in because you don't meet qualification. Then when you log off it rechecks if you have fixed the issue by locking it. Resolve these issues first. | |} ---- Same answer to you. I had same thing That is because you have not qualified for all the stuff for the transfer. You need less than 40p, No pending mail, no pending auctions, Not a leader of any circles or a leader of a guild. Or else you it lets you log in because you don't meet qualification. Then when you log off it rechecks if you have fixed the issue by locking it. Resolve these issues first. | |} ---- ---- <3 Thanks for the update. EDIT: All my transfers are complete, including the one I started about 30 mins ago. Yay! | |} ---- I'm glad that our server chompacabras have taken well to the Redbull we've given them. | |} ---- ---- ... wait... just wait a second. servers are dying and you didnt expect that EVERYONE would take the free transfer the INSTANT it was offered? PLUS thier alts? these transfers are 2 weeks late, we've had so many casualties (people quitting the game) because something that was INEVITABLE and NEEDED, was postponed. so finally relief comes and they didnt plan on mass exodus to salvation? o_O oh well, maybe when i get back from work today, my character who has been in transfer queue for 26 hours now, will FINALLY be allowed to play EDIT: that came out a bit mean, didnt intend that, was more .... disbelief and rage that i currently cant play my characters. my bad, keep up the good work | |} ---- Thanks you! Edit I guess Pergo queue is bigger then some others. Since my char are not yet transfer and someone said he got one in 30min just now. Well, back to an anime waiting with great hope to play a great game lead by great people. Dam, so many great thing! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- im nearly at 29h wait now. So you still have a while to wait. But hang in there, they have "raise" the speed of the transfer. Should be soon now... I hope. | |} ---- ---- That's not what he said. They're going to fix PvP > PvE | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Will Kit Brinny be naked? | |} ---- ---- Been now 25 hours and I am still waiting for xfer. :'( | |} ---- I'm still stuck. It shows my character as not locked for transfer, but then I can log on her, then log off and then she's locked for transfer. It's a bit annoying. It's been 28 hours now... | |} ---- You didn't read a word of what I posted... My character is qualified and in que to be transferred, but there are times when i log on and can actually play my character. Other times its locked out like it should be... | |} ---- That's because their system is broken and isn't stopping people from queuing their character for transfer even when they don't meet the requirements. It happened to me the same as it happened to you and once I realized what was causing the problem (the character had too much platinum to transfer) I fixed the issue and the character has stayed locked ever since (27 hours now.) | |} ---- ---- ---- I wish that was the case for mine. I have 1 plat on the character, no auctions, no mail, no guild or even circles. I checked arena teams, and it's not on anything. I still get the locked then not locked bug. | |} ---- ---- Yup exactly what I've been doing. Kind of starting to like the engineer because of this lol. | |} ---- It's possible you've got some delayed mail coming to you and there's nothing you can do until it arrives. Or the system has falsely flagged you as not meeting the criteria. But that does seem to be why the system allows people to log onto characters that are queued for transfer. | |} ---- I'm going to go with the falsely flagged since I have messaged support and got the following reply .. and then ... | |} ---- ---- ---- From what I could analyze it is FIFO, but server by server. That mean if more people want to enter in pergo instead of Willow then the wait queue to enter pergo will be larger then the one to enter willow. But those who enter pergo first were the first to ask transfer to pergo. I am not sure if I am clear. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Fran Fran! You're alive! I know you hate my guts but I'm happy to see you're alright! =D Not sure if Pergo can handle you though... =p | |} ---- Wait, Who the hell are you!? To bad, Shizuma-sama's coming to Pergo along with the rest of the guild she's in. :P I got hellishly sick for a few months and couldn't play much, I'm finally doing ok now, and can play games and stuff again. It's been rough but I miss my little Shizuma. | |} ---- ----